Dirty Pair Origins
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: -Mira que sucio estás, Gakuto...   *Dirty Pair origins*
1. Chapter 1

Una idea que no es tan mía, pero confío en que me salvarán cuando la creadora de esta idea no le guste este fic XD el título... no se me ocurrió nada mejor, pero la clave para comprenderlo está en la frase que está en cursiva+negrita XD (esa frase tampoco me pertenece, la ideas son escasas x eso las robo XD ne, no, no soy ladrona! ò3ó) en fin, espero que le guste, no me linchen, no revisé ortografia ù_ú !nya! :3

* * *

**_Dirty Pair_**

No sabía que es lo que había motivado a su pequeño amigo a decidirse por tal cosa. Un día simlpemente había llegado al parque de juegos, con una de esas enormes sonrisas que mostraba cada que una magnífica idea se apoderaba de su infantil mentecilla. Y sí, ese día Mukahi Gakuto declaró "oficialmente" que quería ser acróbata. No es que fuese algo tonto e imposible de realizar, simplemente aquello había tomado desprevenido al peliazul.

-Oi Yuushi, ¡adivina!

-¿Qué sucede, Gaku-chan?- respondió con el interés que le mostraba a pocos. El pelicereza sonrió aún más y señaló al cielo.

-Voy a llegar hasta arriba- respondió sin dejar de lado su sincera sonrisa. Yuushi alzó una ceja, mostrando que no había entendido a su amigo. Este solo bufó impaciente y meneó la cabeza, gesto que al chibi-tensai fue dificil de ignorar sin una sonrisita.

-¡Voy a ser un acróbata!- exclamó Gakuto.

El menor de la nueva generación de los Oshitari no respondió nada, primero que nada porque no se le ocurría nada inteligente. Cosa rar en él. Solo atinó a dibujar algo en la arena húmeda de la caja de arena, acción que no le agradó para nada.

-¡Oi Yuushi! ¡Hazme caso!- le gritó para de inmediato inflar los cachetes. El aludido alzo la mirada y sonrió ante el berrinche de su mejor amigo.

-Pero si te estoy haciendo caso...

-¿Qué es lo que he dicho entonces?

-Ya pareces mi mamá... Dijiste que quieres ser acróbata, por lo que asumo que quiere que te ayudo.

Gakuto no dijo nada por unos segundos, como si estuviese meditando algo en silencio. Yuushi observó como las mejillas del más pequeño estaban rojas por el frío. Quien como el menor de los Mukahi**(1)** para salir en un día de otoño como ese sin casaca.

-No, no quiero que me ayudes- dijo por fin el chico-. Solo quiero que me hagas compañía, mamá no me deja quedarm solo afuera.

Yuushi rió por lo bajo, pensando en que si se había demorado tanto en inventarse esa excusa. Gakuto lo ignoró y de un saltó se metió también en la caja de arena. Lentamente se fueron desviando del tema, hablando sobre cualquier cosa sobre la cual dos niños de seis años pudiese hablar, y solo una vez volvieron a mencianar algo relativo, pero aparte de eso, no se volvió a tocar el tema.

Al menos hasta el día siguiente. A las siete de la mañana sonó el timbre en la residencia Oshitari, y como estaban de vacaciones y ni los empleados ni sus padres estaba disponibles, el peliazul se dignó a abrir la puerta. Lo que vio ante sí fue un radiante pelicereza, con una pequeña mochila y una chalina rodeándole el cuello. Una vez más, Yuushi alzó una ceja.

-¿Y bien?

-_¿Y bien? _¡Hoy empieza mi entrenamiento!

Yuushi pestañeó sorprendido, pero luego rió. -¿Entrenamiento? ¿Con quién?

-Yo solo- dijo la cereza-. Y tú, si quieres...

-¿No tienes entrenador ni nada por el estilo?

-No necesito eso, Yuushi- cortó autosuficiente el pequeño y entonces sonrió. Yuushi suspiró, le dolía admitir que Gakuto podía lograr cualquier cosa con su sonrisa de "niño bueno y adorable". Eso al menos en su caso.

-Ok, vamos...

* * *

Tenía sueño. Y hambre. Pero más que nada sueño. Sin embargo, de descansar no había nada, debía llevar a su pelicereza amigo a su casa sano y salvo, de lo contrario, el niño jamás llegaría. Gakuto murmuraba algo inentendible, apegándose más a su espalda y acurrucándose contra su nuca. Le agradaba la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, le gusta saber que el pelicereza no estaría en alguna otra parte haciendo cualquier tontería como romperse algo y meterse en un lío. Miró hacia abajo, viendo las rodillas de su amigo. Estaban sucias, uno diría que negras, y había la urgencia de desinfectar las raspaduras. Volvió otra vez los ojos al frente, deteniendose en un cruce. ¿Hasta dónde lo había secuestrado ese niño? Muy lejos como para que al final solo estuviese dando tumbos y cayéndose. Bueno, almenos la cereza sabía saltar bien...

Llegaron a la casa del pelicereza. La señora Mukahi, una mujer menuda como su hijo que le había heredado tanto los ojos como el cabello cereza, miró preocupada a su retoño. Meneó sin comprender la cabeza y tomó en brazos a su niño, invitando a Yuushi y tomar algo. Sin emabrgo, este negó, diciendo que su madre debía de estar esperando. La mujer asintió y ceró la puerta tras el peliazul.

* * *

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de evitar soltar cualquier indicio de dolor. Inútil, Yuushi ya estaba su lado. Alzó la mirada, buscando la preocupada del peliazul. Este lo miró con reproche, agachándose hasta estar a su altura.

-Estoy bien- murmuró el acróbata, reprimiendo un sollozo. Yuushi lo ignoró y apartó sus pequeñas manos de su rodilla derecha.

-Vas a terminar rompiéndote un hueso...

-Claro que n...

-Que sí.

Ninguno dijo nada más, solo se quedaron ahí, Gakuto sentado y Yuushi agachado. -¿Te puedes parar?

-Claro que puedo- respondio convencido Gakuto, incluyendo también un tono de ofendido. Apartó a su amigo de un empujón y se puso de pie, no sin cierta dificultad. Yuushi primero lo siguió con la mirada, pero luego se puso también de pie, acercándose al acróbata y levantó el flqeuillo cereza.

_**-Mira que sucio estás, Gakuto- murmuró bajito.**_ El pelicereza lo miró defrente, un poco ofendido y con los cachete inflados, pero luego quedó con una expresión rendida. Yuushi sin más se le acercó y le plantó un beso sobre la frente. –Vamos, por hoy ha sido suficiente.

Le dio la espalda y se agachó un poco, sintiendo luego como la cereza le slataba encima. Oyó una ligera risita y un cálido aliento cerca de su oreja. Tomó con fuerza al niño sobre su espalda y se incorporó otra vez, emprendiendo el regreso a casa. De paso, tomó la mochila de Gakuto, que estaba tirada sobre una banca, y se la pasó a Gakuto. Salieron del parque, por el mismo camino que habían recorrido durante ya casi todas las vacaciones de otoño.

-Ne, Yuushi- susurró en un momento el más pequeño-. ¿Sabes por que quiero llegar hasta arriba?

-No Gakuto no sé- respondió cansinamente el peliazul.

Gakuto rió débilmente y luego prosiguió.

-Porque sé que vas a estar abajo para atraparme.

* * *

(1) Ya sé que Gaku tiene un hermano menor, pero tengo la idea de que en ese entonces aún no nació el Mukahi menor *w*

Bueno, como todo el mu do sabe, o debería saber, Gakuto y Yuushi no se conocieron hasta la secundaria XD pero asumiré que, como cuando alguna vez les contaron la historia de la caperucita roja, creyeron en que la abuela pudo salir otra vez viva del estómago del lobo "feroz", se imaginarán que la Dirty Pair se concía desde su preciosa infancia. Pero si no creyeron en que la abue pudo sobrevivir los jugos gástricos del can, pues entonces déjenme decirles que no tienen imaginación y que no tuvieron infancia ò3ó

nya, les gustó? sí? no? rr = amor! 3


	2. ¿Tenis? ¿¡Dobles?

Bueno, inesperadamente, un segundo capi :D espero que les guste ^^

* * *

_**¿Tenis? ¿¡Dobles!**_

-¡Yuushiiiiii!

El aludido levantó la mirada, desviándola de su libro, y vio como se acercaba corriendo cierto pelicereza. Cerró el libro de golpe y lo guardó en su mochila.

-Hola, Gaku...

-Ne, ¡adivina qué!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya soy parte del club de gimnasia acrobática –contó emocionado ek chico más pequeño y el peliazul sonrió.

-Que bien, felicitaciones en tal caso...

-Ne, Yuushi, ¿vienes hoy también? –preguntó feliz la cereza, aunque ya creíca conocer la respuesta. Pero sorpresivamente Yuushi meneó la cabeza. -¿Eh?

-Perdón, pero hoy comienza otra vez mi entrenamiento de tenis. Las vacaciones ya se acabaron –le recordó en tono de broma. Sin embargo, Gakuto no se rió como solía hacerlo.

-¿Tenis? –recién en ese momento, Gakuto notó la mochila que estaba a un lado en el suelo.

-Si, Gakuto, tenis. Te lo había comentado ya antes –dijo el tensai ahora serio. –Lo olvidaste.

-Je, se me pasó...

-Bueno, no importa –Yuushi volvió a sonreírle, pero Gakuto no. El pelicereza permaneció mudo aquello le indicó al más grande que el chico estaba craneando algo y que sería preferible no interrumpir.

-Oye, Yuu... ¿Puedo ir contigo a acompañarte? –preguntó por fin la cereza. Yuushi alzó una ceja, Gakuto rara vez lo llamaba así.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Entonces la expresión seria desapareció del rostro del acróbata. –Yaa, espera. Le digo a mamá que iré contigo.

Y antes de que el Oshitari pudiese replicar algo, el chico ya se había alejado corriendo. Yuushi solo se sentó en una banca, sacando de nuevo su libro de la escuela. Quince minutos más tarde, volvió a estar ante él su mejor amigo.

Yuushi no había tenido realmente la intención de elegir el tenis como un deporte, no lo había elegido así porque sí. De hecho, la elección la había hecho la madre. Y no era que se quejase, le encantaba la descición que había tomado su progenitora. Le gustaba aquel deporte y tenía intenciones de llevarlo a niveles superiores, al igual que de ser parte del equipo de titulars de la escuela. Sin embargo, mientras que estuviese aún en primer grado, su madre lo había colocado en un club aparte del de Hyotei. Le agradaba el entrenamiento, nadie lo subestimaba. Era bueno, de los mejors y de eso no había duda.

A un lado, en las tribunas, estaba sentado Gakuto. Entre sus pequeñas manos traía una lata de ponta, de la cual sobresalía una cañita de colores. De sorbo en sorbo, se acababa la fría bebida, mientras que observaba el entrenamiento: vueltas a las canchas, calentamientos y estiramientos, diferentes ejercicios y luego partidos. Al finalizar todo, el pelicereza se puso de pie y saltó desde su lugar en la tribuna, hasta caer en el suelo, no sin llamar la atención. Algunos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, las gradas después de todo eran bastante altas. Un grupo de chicas adolescentes juntó cabezas y otros chicos de su edad murmuraron entre sí. Yuushi se acercó a su amigo y öe sonrió. Eran las seis de la tarde.

-¿No te aburriste de esperarme? –preguntó.

-No –respondió con simpleza el pelicereza. Yuushi tomó su mochila y se puso su casaca. Entonces, a sus espaldas, aparecieron dos sujetos mayores que ellos.

-Oi, Oshitari, ¿a tan temprana edad con noviecita? –se burló uno de ellos. Yuushi ni si quiera se había dignado a responder y seguía dirigiéndose a Gakuto, pero este no podía ignorar así no más a esos dos sujetos y se puso ante ellos.

-¿¡Qué has dicho, idiota! –bufó exasperado el pelicereza .

-Que eres una niña muy adoravble, deberías sentirte muy halagada –respondió ahora el segundo y ambos rieron. Gakuto apretó fuertemente los puños y los miró con odio. Yuushi se dio la vuelta, sonriéndoles a los mayores.

-Oh, Tanaka-sempai, Nagawa-sempai. No los había oído...

Las risas de los dos chicos enmudecieron.

-Enano insolente –gruñó Tanaka irritado y dando un paso hacia los dos menores. El pelicereza no dijo nada, pero permaneció con el ceño fruncido. Los sempais parecían estar cansados, pero más que nadas aburridos y con ganas de molestar a alguien.

-Cierra la boca, Oshitrari –le espetó Nagawa-, no porque te vaya tan bien al principio te tienes que creer algo mejor.

Yuushi le devolvio una mirada asesina, pero luego le sonrió peligrosamente. –Ne, Nagawa, no tienes por qué agarrartelas conmigo, después de todo no es mi culpa que luego de seis años sigas atascado en un nivel tan bajo –contraatacó mordaz el tensai.

Una ligera contracción pasó por los labios del acróbata y de un momento al otro, rompió a reí dos chicos mayores se miraron perplejos, y luego lo miraron irritados y de manera poco amigable. Trataron de acercársele, pero, aún carcajeándose, Gakuto se puso a salvo tras la espalda de Yuushi. Tanaka y Nagawa avanzaron de manera amenazadora, o tratando de, pero el tensai no se movió de su lugar.

-Ne, Tanaka-semapi, Nagawa-sempai, ¿qué hay de un pequeño partido? Dobles, ya que tanto te gusta alardear de que eso es su especialidad, ¿o no?

La mirada retadora del peliazul parecía querer atravesarlos, pero ninguno de los adolescentes se dejó intimidar por el niño.

-Bien –dijo Tanaka seguro de sí mismo-, para que veas cuál es tu sitio.

Yuushi asintió y se volvió hacia Gakuto, mientras que los sempais se alejaban rumbo a una de las canchas de dobles. El pelicereza lo miró dudoso.

-¿Dobles?

-Dobles –fue la afirmación del tensai.

-Pero... yo no soy tan bueno como tú –protestó el acróbata-, solo sé lo que me enseñó Suzume...

Cortó la oración de por medio y calló al ver que Yuushi le sonreía de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho su madre, cuando le había preguntado cómo era que las luciérnagas nunca se les quemaba el foco. Dudó por un instante, pero, cuando decidió reanudar su protesta, Yuushi se rió.

-Déjalo en mis manos, Gakuto.

El acróbata infló ofendido los cachetes, desviando la mirada. A veces realmente le molestaba que el Oshitari actuase como si él fuese único niño del dúo.

-Ya, ok, ok. Pero no tengo raqueta...

-Es un club de tenis, Gaku –le respondió con un gesto prepotente el tensai, causando un sonrojo por parte del más pequeño.

-Hey, enanos, ¡no tenemos toda la semana! –se volvieron hacer oír Tanaka y Nagawa.

Rápidamente, Yuushi le consiguió una raqueta al pelicereza y le explicó un par de cosas antes de jalarlo hacia la cancha elegida. Gakuto fue posicionado por el peliazul en la delantera mientras que el mismo le cubría las espaldas. Sacaron ellos, es decir, Yuushi.

No era un partido muy regido ni difícil, al menos no para el tensai. La cereza trataba de mantenerse al margen de la situación, aunque en más de una ocasión tuvo que vérselas con las ganas de golpear la pelota. Los oponentes no eran exactamente una de las siete maravillas del mundo, pero tampoco eran mala pareja de dobles.

Yuushi devolvía con fuerza los ataques opuestos, aumentando poco a poco la dificultad de los suyos. Realmente le divertía _jugar_ con esos dos.

Pero de pronto, Nagawa devolvió mal una pelota y esta voló demasiado alto. El pelicereza observó cómo la bola amarilla se alzaba mas y más, tal y como le encantaba hacerlo a él.

-Déjala Gakuto –dijo Yuushi, viendo que el chico mostraba intención de responderla-. Está muy al...

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, el acróbata ya había saltado, alcanzando la pelota y devolviéndola a un ángulo que no fue alcanzado por ninguno de los sempais. Algunos espectadores y curiosos soltaron comentarios y exclamaciones de admiración, y Gakuto se giró con gesto de triunfo hacia su pareja de dobles.

-¿¡Viste eso Yuushi!

El aludido lo miró entre sorprendido y divertido, y finalmente se soltó otra vez a reír. –Bueno, suerte que todos los gatos caen de pie...

Gakuto lo miró extrañado y sin entender mucho a lo que se refería el tensai.

-No soy un gato –protestó haciendo un puchero, siendo causa de risa de más de uno.

-Bueno, no importa –dijo Yuushi cuando se recuperó de la risa, y luego agregó: -Felicitaciones.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Que felicitaciones, terminaste el juego –respondió Yuushi, pero la cereza parecía no asimilar correctamente la información-. El partido acabó, Gakuto...

-Ah... Je, supongo que ganamos, ¿no?

Yuushi asintió y luego, con expresión de burla, se dirigió hacia la pareja del otro lado de la net.

-¿Y bien? Ya vi cuál es mi lugar.

Nagawa y Tanaka le lanzaron miradas mortales, mas no dijeron nada.

-Vaya, si las miradas mataran... ¡Ya no estarías aquí, Yuushi!

Claro, Gakuto debía meter también su cuchara... El niño rió con ganas, más aún cuando los mayores se levantaron y se retiraron del lugar, enmudecidos totalmente. Las pocas personas que se habían quedado para ver el curioso evento comenzaron a irse también poco a poco, al igual que Yuushi volvió a guardar su raqueta y a devolver la que había prestado para Gakuto. El dueño de la raqueta era un señor de avanzada edad, uno de los instructores del club.

-Buen partido –comentó este y, volviéndose hacia el pelicereza, agregó: -¿Juegas seguido?

Gakuto negó con la cabeza. –Solo sé lo básico del tenis, mi hermana y mi papá son los que juegan.

El sujeto asintió. –Bueno, pues tienes potencial. Deberías pensártelo...

-Gracias, pero estoy bien donde estoy –contestó seguro el acróbata. Luego miró a su amigo. -¿Nos vamos?

Yuushi asintió y se despidió del instructor. El club quedaba dentro del barrio en el que vivían los dos niños, por lo que se regresaron caminando solos. Todabvía no oscurecía.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó por fin el pequeño tensai.

-Claro, fue divertido.

-No sabía que jugaras _tan_ bien –comentó divertido Yuushi–, aunque esa última de todas maneras iba a salirse...

-Ajj, cierra la boca –bufó Gakuto-, déjame ese punto.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír mientras que seguían caminando. Gakuto comanezó a hablar otra vez de sus metas de acróbata y Yuushi sonreia en silencio mientras que le prestaba atención. Gakuto era uno de los pocos que lo mantenía sonriendo constantemente, por eso también eran mejores amigos apesar de las diferencias. Le agradaba la compañía del pelicereza, lo alegraba y lo mantenía en constante movimiento, ya sea para ir a socorrer a Gakuto en sus líos de niño de seis años. Le gustaba ser "el responsable" del dúo, las locuras de Gakuto lo entretenían de sobremanera.

La cereza fue entregada sana y salva, para gran alegría de la señora Mukahi, sin rasguños ni moretones. Luego de esto. Yuushi por fin llegó a su casa, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Definitivamente tengo que volver a llevarlo a jugar tenis...

* * *

**(1)** He decidido decirle Suzume a la hermana de Gaku cada que me toque mencionarla XD no tengo idea de como se debe de llamar


End file.
